1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image reading apparatus and peripheral apparatus such as an image scanner, image reader, or multi-functional peripheral.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image reading apparatuses such as image scanners, image readers, and multi-functional peripherals have seen widespread adoption. In general, to use an image reading apparatus from a computer, a device driver and an application program dedicated to the image reading apparatus must be installed. Conventionally, a CD-ROM containing a device driver and application program must be inserted into a CD-ROM drive in order to install the device driver and application program in the hard disk drive, which is cumbersome.
Patent Reference 1 proposes a technique of causing a computer to recognize a printer as a CD-ROM drive and using an autorun function to install a printer driver and application program in the computer (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-115427).
However, some computers limit installation of a device driver and application program for peripheral apparatuses. This limitation is often imposed as a security measure. For example, an operating system (OS) such as Microsoft Windows® permits only a user having administrator privileges to install device drivers. General users can install neither device drivers nor application programs. This situation is expected to occur frequently when a user uses a computer as a guest. Under this limitation, the invention described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-115427 is not effective.